


Ode Ao Ódio

by allec_rameht



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dron, Love/Hate, M/M, Slash, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allec_rameht/pseuds/allec_rameht
Summary: "Eu, Draco Malfoy, odeio completa e intensamente Ronald Weasley."
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 1





	Ode Ao Ódio

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-Reader: Misakinha Mei

Eu, Draco Malfoy, odeio completa e intensamente Ronald Weasley.

Seu cabelo é demasiadamente vermelho. Um vermelho queimado, gasto, de segunda mão; seus fios são raros, espessos, suaves... Sua junção é doce, infantil e com uma reles brutalidade. Suas madeixas me enojam, entretanto são vividas e me incendeiam totalmente.

Seu humor é tosco, bobo, escuro; suas piadas são comuns, afiadas, fracas... Elas contém o poder de alegrar uns e ferir outros. Nunca repara as intenções, a risada fácil, os vestígios de um quase pranto.

Sua pele é fria. Você tem uma aparência abrasante, acolhedora, exagerada e feliz. Porém, seu toque é gelado, um inverno que me percorre os átomos e me estremece. Congela-me os sentidos, vicia-me a cada segundo. Sentir o choque térmico me faz delirar e dilatar as pupilas, faz-me deduzir o quão diferentes somos.

Sua insensibilidade é sedutora. De início, achava você um acéfalo pobre que seguia o Potty para todos os lados. Mas então, algumas características suas me atraíram com o passar do tempo, principalmente sua imaturidade aos sentimentos. Falava sem se importar. Ofendia e implorava desculpas numa rotina barata e todos nós estamos à sua mercê.

Suas sardas são abundantes. Elas encontram-se em todos os lugares. Espalhadas em um desenho excêntrico pelo seu corpo, como folhas secas em meados de Outono. Tentei contar quantas haviam, mas me perdia nos números e em suas provocações. Qualquer milímetro de sardas acariciadas faz com que sua gargalhada desleixada ecoe pelo cômodo num pedido para que eu pare. Contudo, não evito em querer saber a quantidade dessas suas pequenas pintinhas.

Sua crueldade é palpável. Quando a cólera circula em seu sangue, não hesita em berrar tudo o que lhe vem em mente. Sua voz firme e distante almeja causar sofrimento em todos. Pior é que nem ao menos percebe o quão sádico você parece ser.

Suas costas são espessas, longas, sujas. Elas aparentam ser ásperas, rudes e brutas. Entretanto, assim que as toquei inconscientemente, identifiquei uma sutileza envolvendo meus dedos. Arranhei-as sem pudor ao ver como eram macias. Mordi sem medo ao descobrir o quanto imaculadas eram.

Sua gentileza é gritante. Incomoda cada sorriso, cada atitude, cada olhar, cada gesto... Tudo porque ela é real e eu não consigo compreender como. Você tem um enorme coração, no qual ampara todas as pessoas que encontra em seu caminho, e as defende com toda sua essência, como naquela vez que você me defendeu.

Suas mãos são grandes e aprazíveis. Elas perambulam em meu corpo num insano desejo de me marcar como seu. Elas são gélidas enquanto surram em meu rosto e quentes quando estamos sozinhos. Seus dedos entrelaçam em meus cabelos, num afago manhoso e eu sinto vontade de chorar por tamanha ambiguidade que você me traz...

Sua insegurança é incompreensível. Você é belo, raro... pobre, entretanto, sua essência compensa. Você tem as melhores qualidades e possui os defeitos mais admirados por mim. Você é estranho, idiota, meu. Tão inteligente que apenas você entra no seu próprio caminho. Você é tão maravilhoso que não te elogio por pavor de você me abandonar por não te merecer.

Seus lábios são escassos, desabridos e machucados. Sua ansiedade é descontada neles e eu beijo todos os minúsculos ferimentos que vejo, sinto ou incorporo. Eu mordo sua apetitosa boca para marcá-la como minha. Sugo, lambo, maltrato e, ainda assim, não deixa de ser seca.

Sua paixão é momentânea. Na mesma velocidade e intensidade que começa, acaba. Sua animação é temporária. Seu tesão é limitado. Você se enjoa muito fácil de tudo. A rotina e a mesmice te entediam. Sua ambição pelo incomum é maior do que suas fobias. Por isso jamais entendi porque ainda me procura.

Suas nádegas são tenras, fartas, alvas. Perfeitas para se apertar, beijar e morder. Cada vez que as toco, os gemidos incontroláveis, inconstantes e selvagens escapam de suas cordas vocais. Minha parte favorita dos seus pontos fracos. É inevitável a sensação de comando ao ver como você, que é tão robusto e alheio ao mundo, se derrete quando eu uso e abuso de suas adoráveis nádegas.

Sua fome é infinita. Seja por comida, seja por sexo. É simplesmente incontrolável. Você ataca sem pestanejar, sem receios ou piedade. Devora tudo que estiver em seu alcance, sempre com o olhar enturvecido de anseios. Sua fome é literalmente ilimitada.

Seu pescoço é delicioso, provocativo, marcado... Possui diversas tonalidades de roxo, vermelho e amarelo que tenta esconder dos demais. E mesmo que ninguém as veja, eu sei que é uma prova de que você me pertence. Sempre me pede para parar, mas apenas porque é cansativo demais ficar escondendo as evidências dos nossos encontros.

Sua preguiça é confortável. Você se deita preguiçosamente em qualquer canto disponível e sempre me chama para ficar por perto. No começo não aceitava, porém, quando vi o quão deleitável seu corpo era, tornou-se uma atitude automática. Você se acomoda e eu me deixo ser abraçado.

Suas orelhas são sensíveis a tudo. Quando sussurro-lhe palavras soltas e pervertidas, elas confundem-se com seus fios vermelhos. Tudo fica extremamente grifinório demais para mim, mas ainda assim eu não consigo me afastar delas. Todas as vezes que eu te vejo, elas clamam para serem atacadas, em todos os sentidos!

Sua pobreza é ambígua. Sempre ouvi histórias de como a família Weasley era pobre, traidora e nojenta. Quando éramos apenas primeiranistas, eu acreditava veemente nesses contos, no entanto, eu descobri que sua alma era muito mais rica do que a minha. Eu te invejei, maltratei, insultei e você me esmurrou antes de me dar prazer.

Seus olhos são puros. Cada vez que eu observo suas írises azuis límpidas como o amanhecer de um verão, sinto que todas minhas impurezas são derretidas e expulsas de mim. Sua inocência me enlaça sem eu ao menos querer. Mimam-me o âmago e eu vivencio uma paz nunca sentida antes.

Seu coração é meu. Encosto-me em seu peito arfante e úmido enquanto sinto suas mãos se entrelaçarem em meus cabelos. Fecho meus olhos e aspiro seu nectáreo aroma. Desligo-me do mundo e ouço as lentas batidas do seu coração. Cada bombeamento faz a pulsação alcançar meu corpo, causando a impressão que é por causa de você que eu também vivo. Nada mais sou eu, senão um complemento de sua essência.

E é por causa dessas pequenas coisas que eu, Draco Malfoy, não consigo estar distante de Ronald Weasley.


End file.
